


Imperfection

by Pixie_Child



Category: Replica - Marilyn Kaye
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can she be so different from the rest of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a very old fic. But I still like it.

Imperfection. The word that describes her. She's thirteen when there are only twelve. The accident, the dud, the mistake. She'd always has trouble keeping up with the kids in school, and that was hard enough, but with the other Amys... It was like being an invalid or something. She wasn't anywhere near as good as the others. Amy, Seven, had tried to explain it to her, but it still seemed so jumbled. DNA, clones and genetics were something to be joked about and stuff in bad sci-fi flicks on late at night. Not real life. Not her. And it wasn't as if she were advanced. Just the opposite. Back on the island, they had been convinced she was Three. Later, when Amy had told her what had happened to Three, she was shocked. If a perfect clone had died under the strain of their tests, what chance did she have?

But she had survived, and gone home to her 'parents' and the slow-learning class at school, to pretend to be normal. Pretend to be real. But she's not. And she knows it.


End file.
